1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to storage cases and more specifically it relates to a circular, stackable, rotatable display case for floppy disks/compact disks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous storage cases have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold various items therein when the items are not being used. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.